<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Let Go by jxywritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511520">Never Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxywritesstuff/pseuds/jxywritesstuff'>jxywritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots/Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aura - Freeform, Dream Smp, Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU, Swearing, all fluff, dreamnotfound, idk how to tag well lmao, mcyt - Freeform, no angst here bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxywritesstuff/pseuds/jxywritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally happening. </p><p>After years of waiting and pondering and wishing, Clay was waiting anxiously in the Orlando airport for a 23 year old man wearing an exclusive GeorgeNotFound sweatshirt and dragging a grey suitcase. </p><p>(Or: Dream meets George for the first time and realizes that maybe, just maybe, they could be more than just best friends)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots/Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate au where everyone has an aura, or a cloud of colored particles that float aimlessly around their feet. Everyone's aura is different except for yours and your soulmate's. Once you meet your soulmate, you can only see your soulmate's aura, no one else's, for the rest of your life. </p><p>    I’ve actually been to the Orlando airport a number of times when visiting my grandparents, so I hope this is semi-accurate lmao.</p><p>   TW: swearing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It was finally happening.</p><p>     After years of waiting and pondering and wishing, Clay was waiting anxiously in the Orlando airport for a 23 year old man wearing an exclusive GeorgeNotFound sweatshirt and dragging a grey suitcase. </p><p>    He tapped his foot on the tile floor, biting his lip slightly and fidgeting with his hoodie strings. He had seen George so many times through a screen, heard his laugh countless times over Discord... but would it be different in real life? </p><p>     And then there was the matter of his deep green aura, foresty particles drifting aimlessly around his feet and legs, following him wherever he went. Something everyone had and saw.</p><p>     At least until they met their soulmate, that is. </p><p>     Clay was jolted out of his thoughts by an announcement over the loudspeaker, the mayor of Orlando greeting new tourists and welcoming them to “the land of magic”. He remembered that he had promised to take George to Disney World and let a small smile cross his face  </p><p>    There was something... weird that happened whenever he thought about George. It was an odd warmth, curling inside of his chest, burning bright and hot but not enough to burn, never enough to burn. It was something he had never felt around anybody else before. </p><p>    He caught a glimpse of something and froze, standing bolt upright and glancing across the urge baggage claim area. </p><p>     And then ran, faster than he could ever remember before. </p><p>     “George!” He gasped, and then they were clasping each other tightly, grins splitting faces, arms wrapped tightly around one another. </p><p>     “Dream!” George’s breath caught in his throat. “Holy shit!” </p><p>    Reluctantly Clay pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>    That was when he noticed something he hadn’t before, something that you could never observe through a screen. That was how auras worked, after all.</p><p>     "Holy shit." he breathed, his eyes widening. </p><p>     "What? What happened?" George sounded slightly confused. </p><p>      And suddenly everything got so much brighter. </p><p>      Clay turned around in a semicircle, trying to take in the airport he had seen so many times before, but now everything was in lower quality. Fuzzy. Blurry. Clay blinked, wondering if he was just tired. </p><p>    Nothing changed. In fact, it got worse, the color of the world that had once surrounded Clay fading into the background. For a moment he wondered if he needed glasses. </p><p>     And then he looked at George. His breath caught in his throat. </p><p>     His friend(were they friends? Or something... more?) was in high resolution. Compared to the rest of the staticky grey fuzzy world, George was something new. Something so bright and beautiful it made Clay's face heat up. Bangs falling into his face, sweaty and tired from jet lag, dragging a grey suitcase, smiling at him. The face he had seen thousands and thousands of times through a computer screen brought into full view and dimension. </p><p>    The deep green particles floating up from his feet, drifting up towards his face, the exact same shade as the ones surrounding Clay. </p><p>     Something clicked. </p><p>  <em>   ...oh.</em></p><p>     "...Dream? Clay? What's happening?" George sounded more breathless, seemingly noticing that something was wrong.</p><p>     Was it just him, or did George's voice sound so much more solid and real and beautiful in real life than it did through a screen? He supposed it made sense, but it was still so mind-blowing to think about. </p><p>     He let it sink in. </p><p>     George was here. </p><p>     And he was his soulmate. </p><p>     He didn’t say it out loud. Not yet, at least. </p><p>     Their eyes met and suddenly they all but dove at each other, colliding an another warm, bone-crushing, amazing hug. Dream gripped tightly at George's sweatshirt and vowed to never let go. Never mind that George would have to leave in four days. Screw the airlines. </p><p>     "You're actually here." George sounded like he couldn't really believe it. And Clay couldn't blame him. He honestly couldn't either. "<em>You're</em> actually here." </p><p>     George laughed, and oh, Clay would do anything to hear that sound again, real and loud, musical, not interrupted by static or scratching from a microphone. Beautiful. </p><p>     Just like him. </p><p>     And holy shit, Dream could get used to this. This crushing embrace of his friend/soulmate/whatever the fuck he was. This closeness that he had never shared with anyone before today, this warmth that surrounded him, brighter than anything he had ever seen, green stars glowing in his irises, fingers drifting out to brush through their interconnecting auras, a hand moving to cup a cheek. </p><p>     "I kind of thought you were a robot this whole time."</p><p>     Clay snorted and the spell was broken, his hand unclasping the fabric of George's hoodie as be backed up, already missing the warmth that had surrounded him for twenty seconds, twenty hours, twenty light-years. "Sorry to disappoint." He shrugged. </p><p>     "You could never disappoint me." </p><p>     Clay was sort of shocked in the truth he sensed in those words, those five groupings of letters that fell carelessly from George's mouth. His breath caught and against his will his brain conjured up an impossible fantasy of a small brush of his lips against George's forehead. He shook it away but couldn’t help but wonder if <em>that</em> was what the warmth he had felt for months now was, that fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever he heard George’s voice. </p><p>     George smiled at him and Dream would do anything to be able to see that forever, that genuine happiness radiating from him at the moment. </p><p>     “I love you.” The words flew out of his mouth unbidden, falling as easily as early-morning dewdrops from a drooping leaf. </p><p>    Without missing a beat, George replied, grinning and clasping Clay’s hand in his own. “I love you too.”</p><p>     And though it wasn’t romantic(not yet, at least), it was something Clay had known for years and years now. It was warm and bubbly and bright, deep forest green like their auras intertwined, something beautiful. </p><p>    Clay pulled George into another hug and swore to hold him tightly forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>